The Nudge Channel
by Nightflyer18
Summary: VERY RANDOM! Max gets so fed up with Nudge's constant blabber that she just gives her a tape recorder to talk to. I promise lots of Random Rambling. Nudge deserves her own fic so I'm giving her one. T because I'm paranoid, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya ppls! So this is pretty much a fic with Nudge talking randomly and should prove it's self to be pretty funny. Well I hope you like it. Please let me know in a review. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride, Nudge, or the Nudge channel. **** If I did I would be rich. End of explanation.**

Nudge POV

Hi! Well Max got really fed up with my blabbering so she gave me this cool tape recorder to talk into! I'm kind of offended but not really because now I get to talk as much as I want to without someone slapping their hand over my mouth or bringing out the duct tape! OMG! I just love talking, don't you! Oh wait, you're a tape recorder, you can't! Hahahahha! I wish you could though, that'd be soooooooooo cool! I would love to have a talking tape recorder! Well, I'm pretty sure having any inanimate object that could talk would be awesome! We have Total so I bet it's possible. Oh wait, then you might tell me to shut up too and I don't think I could take that. Right, what I was saying before!

Talking is sooooooooooooooooo fun! It's like totally the most important thing ever! Well maybe not the most important but it certainly helps with communication! I would absolutely hate to be mute! It would be the worst thing ever! It's times like this when I really feel bad for Iggy. Losing something that's really important in your life must be really hard.

ZOMG! Wouldn't Ella and Iggy make the _cutest_ couple? I mean, not cuter than Max and Fang because they are perfect for each other but still, they should totally go out! Don't you think? Some people on Fang's blog think I should go out with him but I'm like Eeeeeeeeeeeew! I'm only twelve and he's like three years older than me! Plus he's like my brother and sooooooooo not my type! It would just be wrong! Max and Fang are the only in-flock couple that could ever possibly work out.

Awwwwwww! I just love talking to you! You never yell at me and always listen! We could be BFFs! Well, first I would have to give you a little makeover. Wouldn't that be fun! I could paint you pink or purple and bejewel you and put glitter on you and cool stickers! Maybe I could even draw a face!

What to talk about now? Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Peacocks! You know, they used to be my favorite animal because they're all colorful and feathery, and birds! But then we went to the zoo and I found out that only the guy peacocks are colorful and one tried to bite me. Now I like turtles because the little babies are so cute! Plus they probably won't bite me unless it's a snapping turtle. I don't like those.

Oh! Look! An M&M! YUM! I love candy! Who doesn't? I like M&Ms, skittles, Twix, Reese's, Kit Kats, Starbursts, Jolly Ranchers, Milky Way's, Tootsie Pops, Twizzlers, Hershey's Chocolate bars, and every other candy there is! I'm actually kind of hyper right now because I stole some candy from Iggy and ate it all. Ahhhh. I love sugar.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME! IGGY FOUND OUT AND IS COMEING AFTER ME! G2G! BYE!

**So, how did you like it? I promise more randomness next time. This was kind of introductory. Please review! I'll be eternally grateful if you do! Bye! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup peoples? I'm updating again! Ya, so I changed my penname. Sorry, but it needed to happen. No one got the kitten reference. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! But, I'm not Nudge. In fact, I have to eat a ton of candy and other sugary foods and think about my friend before I can even try to write this. Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously people, I don't own Maximum Ride or Nudge, or even a tape recorder.**

Recorder's POV? Not really. 3rd person I guess.

I'm so upset! I'm really glad I started carrying you around it's times like this when I really need a friend. Iggy found out that I stole his Halloween candy and he blew up all of my clothes!And when I went inside my closet for the funeral he locked me in here! **(A/N Blech! I'm pretty sure that closet is better off blown up. *shudder*)**

OMG! It's dark now, I wonder if he forgot about me! I bet no one knows I'm here! I'M GONNA DIE HERE! Well, *sob* at least I'll die with my clothes in my closet I wouldn't have it any other way, I guess. They are going to find me here in years, just a skeleton in cute clothes! I'm too young to die! _I'LL_ _NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

It's decided then, we must get out of here! Just think of all the cute boys! **(A/N I'm sorry but this is starting to pain me. Most guys are idiots. Most.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! **(Crashing and banging and screaming in the background)

We may be here a while. Iggy padlocked the door. Max will probably find I love food, especially when Dr. Martinez makes chicken enchiladas! So yummy! We're going to Arizona for Thanksgiving! Uber exited! I hope we don't have turkey. I know I'm a vegetarian so I wouldn't eat it anyway, but eating a bird is even worse. I'd feel like a cannibal just looking at it. I bet Gazzy's part turkey. Oh, wait! We already determined that he's part Ostrich. I like Ostriches, but they kind of scare me. I want to ride one though, that would be fun. What I really want to do is hire an ostrich to hide under Iggy's bed and scare him in the middle of the night to get him back for locking me in here. Can you hire an ostrich?

I wonder if birds like me more than other people. Do they like that we're almost related or are we as much freaks in their minds as we are to people? I wish I was a llama. Life would be so much easier that way.

I'm bored now. Are there any games in here that didn't blow up?...OMG! Last week I hid a number 8 ball in a hole is the wall! YES! TRIUMPH! IT'S STILL HERE!

Okay. What is the capital of New Guinea? Is there a capital? I seriously don't know. The whole lack of education thing.

_Maybe._

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Okay, let's try again. Is Iggy gay?

_Ask again later._

Ugh! I want some answers! Is my favorite color purple?

No.

OMG! That's right, it's lavender! Totally different! Ohhh! Is Total dreaming About Akila right now?

_That's a possibility._

Of course he is.

**(15 minutes later)**

Are you on team Edward or team Jacob?

_Yes._

Undecided I see. Max hates twilight and thinks both are disgusting. **(And she's not alone on that one.) **Why has Lindsey Lohan been in rehab so many times?

_Always._

I see. Ikr? If a balloon is swallowed by someone with a punctured lung, is it possible for them to blow up the balloon inside of them?

_Never._

Good point, they'd probably suffocate. Are elephants really afraid of mice?

_Just shut the#*&^%# up and leave me alone!_

OHEMGEE! The Magic 8 ball too? Why does everyone get annoyed by my constant babble! I didn't even know they could say that! Why would a kid's toy curse? You, my recorder, are the only one I have! ! **(Door opens) **Oh, hi Max**!**

**So, did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
